More Than A Fantasy
by EnviliciousStrawberry
Summary: "Well if he's not sick, what were all those noises?" A small insight into Stingue's activities in Chapter 22 of my story on Wattpad "As If It Wasn't Enough" (NSFW warning)


**[NOTE: So I said if enough people asked I'd write the smut and low and behold many asked and here it is, as always if it's not your thing don't read, simple. Now enjoy the poorly written (in my opinion) smut by yours truly**. **Now onward to the extra scene to fill in the gap from Chapter 22]  
**  
Sting's imagination was a dangerous place, Rogue knew that all too well by now. So when the blond suggested he dress up as a nurse he knew he was serious about it and...for some reason it didn't seem like a _bad_ idea to be honest. Sting's favorite thing was dressing people up whether it be himself, Natsu (who was the first to experience the blond's outright obsession), or Wendy. So why not?

"You're staring" Rogue finally stated not glancing up from the History book that sat in his lap. "Is there something you need?"

"Nothin'..." Sting murmured leaning over to lay his head on the other's shoulder. Sting's shirts usually were a little too big for Rogue's much smaller frame, making them a lot more comfortable to wear especially since he was over here all the time. It was a normal thing between them because in Rogue's mind, whatever jacket or shirt Sting owned was automatically his as well whether the other knew he had it or not.

"We go through this all the time...please make an effort to do your work..." Rogue sighed. He jumped slightly when Sting's lips made contact with his bare shoulder very gently.

"I'd rather do something a little funner" Sting murmured giving the other a predatory grin. Rogue blushed ever so slightly and turned away. "Oh come on! You know you were thinking about it too." He tried to ignore him...really he did but now he was starting to think all those years spent with his irritatingly cute boyfriend didn't really hone the skills he needed to block him out. "Don't ignore meee!"

"Sting...unlike you, I'm actually trying to work" He sighed pushing the other away.

"The I'll try not to distract you" Sting said.

Rogue gave him a skeptical look and continued to read his history book and answer the assigned questions. He didn't believe Sting for even a second but for now he was being left alone so he'd take it over the overly horny boy trying to rile him up. He focused on the words in front of him before answering more questions. It was quiet, he could hear the wind blowing outside...Natsu moving about downstairs...and the quiet sound of Sting behind him.

 _Okay, maybe he was actually making an effort to let him work. Good._

Then he felt it. It was gentle...and would probably be barely noticeable to anyone else. Sting's fingers were brushing against his hair, twisting and gently curling any strand he got his hand on without disturbing the other. It felt...surprisingly nice and he would've leaned into it.

 _No!_

He needed to finish this, after all it was due tomorrow and the last thing he wanted was to get home and pull an all nighter like last week.

"Sting..." He murmured.

"I'm not distracting you am I?" Sting whispered back.

He was clearly enjoying this, it was evident in his voice. Rogue, finally fed up, calmly shut his book and moved it next to his book bag in the corner of his room. Wordlessly, he made his way back over to the bed and planted himself in Sting's lap causing the other to grin in triumph.

"Finally giving in?"

"You don't give up do you?" He whispered as Sting's fingers began to trail up his back rubbing gentle circles along the area.

"If I want something I have ways of getting it~" The blond smiled.

"You're such a pest" Rogue said with a small smile. "But you're _my_ pest."

He leaned in to meet Sting's kiss and slowly began to move his hands around the other's neck. The kiss was slow at first, just the two of them lightly pecking one another's lips until the desire to do more grew stronger. The small pecks turned into aggressive nips at the lips and the gentle clashing of tongue and teeth. Sting's hands occupied themselves with getting his shirt off of Rogue and pressing gentle kisses down his neck.

"I think you'd also look good in lace" Sting whispered nipping at the area of choice.

He had a knack for always leaving new marks somewhere along his body, and while Rogue really didn't mind, he didn't like being the center of attention and that was all he got from his class when he showed up with new bruises littering his neck and shoulders.

"You think I'd look good in anything" Rogue replied letting a small groan slip past his lips. Sting let out a grunt in response and pulled away to remove his shirt as well. No matter how many times he'd seen Sting without a shirt, Rogue could never get over how nice his body was. "You're actually being gentle this time."

"Would you like me to be rougher?" Sting asked pressing him against the bed. " _Because I can do that too_."

The smirk that adorned the blond's face made the other's blood nearly boil. He had a limit to how much teasing he could endure and Sting was literally pushing him over the edge. He leaned down and pressed kisses down Rogue's torso, stopping at his nipples to flick his tongue over the pink nub. Rogue arched against him letting out a small noise of appreciation as Sting also began to rub him through the fabric of his boxers. Another thing the blond did well was multitask, he always knew what drove Rogue to the edge and almost never had a problem pressing his buttons and making him cum.

"S-Sting..." Rogue moaned arching slightly. Sting held him down as he continued to tease his body.

"Hm~?" He asked. Without answering, Rogue gave him a look. Usually he wouldn't say when he was at his limit, all it took was his eyes meeting Sting's for the other to slightly, he pulled away and instructed the other to lift his hips so he could pull the rest of his clothes off.

"Sheesh I was barely touching you and look how hard you are" Sting whispered. "You must _really_ want me."

"Shut up" Rogue whimpered as the cold air hit him. Sting leaned over to rummage through his bedside drawer before producing a bottle of lube and a condom. Wordlessly, he pecked the other boy's lips and coated his fingers. He traced one of them around the outside of his entrance before easing it in. "Ah...!"

"Relax" Sting whispered moving down to press a small kiss to his cock. As he moved his finger, he ran his tongue over the head of Rogue's cock, paying special attention to dipping his tongue against the slit and head, driving Rogue absolutely insane. Even while he was preoccupied with his mouth, his finger never faltered in movement. "That's better~"

"Sting..." He moaned screwing his eyes shut as the sensation of Sting's mouth closing around his cock washed over him. His mouth was warmer compared to previous times and if the blond's other hand wasn't pushing his hips down there's no guarantee he wouldn't be thrusting into Sting's mouth. To be fairly honest, Rogue didn't need preparation like this considering the fact they practically fuck whenever the opportunity but no matter how harsh Sting might've come off, he liked to ensure Rogue was completely comfortable and that was one of the many things he liked about the other. He felt Sting's slightly sharper teeth, brush against the side of his cock and he jolted slightly.

"Hm~ You must've liked that" Sting whispered repeating the action. Rogue covered his mouth as he let out a moan, he wouldn't last like this for sure. Soon the warmth and pleasurable feeling that had been building up went still as Sting pulled away from him. Before he could protest, the sound of the lube being reopened and the condom wrapper being torn open silenced him. "Make sure you keep it down~"

 _What a fucking tease._

"I can do that" Rogue whispered smirking. Sting grinned and positioned himself, he pushed inside and felt an urge of satisfaction fill him as Rogue let out a sigh. He thrusted in until he filled him fully and smirked as the other gripped the bed sheets, letting out a moan. Sting gave him a minute before beginning to thrust, and he was being agonizingly slow in Rogue's opinion.

"I love it when you make that face" Sting commented.

"Faster" Rogue murmured.

"'Thought you said I wasn't allowed to get rough with you anymore" The blond teased.

Rogue, having enough of the bullshit, pushed Sting down so that he was hovering over top of him. He pushed his hips down, letting out a groan of approval as he began moving his hips. Setting a pace of his own, he began to ride him. Sting watched with hungry eyes as he cock disappeared in and out of Rogue, his view was spectacular from this angle and Rogue's sweaty flushed face was a beautiful sight. Gripping his hips to keep him balanced, Sting met his thrusts with his own and listed to the small mewl that came out of Rogue's mouth.

"Ah fuck...!" He rasped out continuing to thrust his hips down. His cock bounced slightly with his movement and occasionally would rub against his abdomen. Sting groaned beneath him, as the feeling of Rogue clenching around him spread through his body. The feeling was amazing and he loved every minute of it. "Sting...!" Sitting up as Rouge kept moving he pulled him closer and met his movement with thrusts of his own, easily taking control of the situation.

"I like it when you move like you own it~" Sting purred into his ear. "It's hot."

Rouge whimpered slightly and wrapped his arms around Sting's neck, forcefully drawing him in for another kiss to keep himself silent. Sting gripped his thigh as he kissed him back hungrily, angling himself as he searched for the spot he knew would have Rogue coming undone in a matter of minutes. He also heard footsteps approaching his door, assuming it was probably Gajeel or Natsu he ignored it and continued. He knew he found it when a noise akin to a squeak came out of Rogue's kiss bruised lips.

"Right there...!" Rouge moaned breaking their kiss.

"Are you close?" Sting whispered huskily against his lips.

Rogue nodded quickly and reached down to stroke his own cock. A prickly sensation began building up throughout his body as Sting did not slow his thrusts, he only sped up, rubbing against his prostate even more than before. He heard the blond grit his teeth and nearly growling showing that he was close too.

"Can't...hold it..." Rogue whined speeding up his hand's movements and burying his face into Sting's shoulder. He wanted to say more, to tell him how good it felt, but while the words formed in his brain they only come out of his mouth in the form of incoherent gasps and whimpers.

"Look at me" Sting rasped out nudging Rogue's face with his shoulder.

With a little effort, Rouge looked up at him through a visible half-lidded eye. Sting smirked at him and reached a hand up to brush away his bang now revealing two half-lidded red eyes staring back at him.

"Together."

With those simple words Rogue came undone, letting out a whimper as his whole body shuddered and spots began to dot his vision slightly. Sting's teeth had found their way into his shoulder as the blond also came, grunting Rouge's name in response. The next few seconds were filled with their heavy breathing until finally Rouge spoke.

"Oh my god..." He panted.

"I must be damn good for you to say that every time" Sting panted as he pulled his mouth away from Rogue's shoulder revealing the slightly gruesome mark. He pulled out of him and removed the used condom, wrapping it up and tissue, and throwing it away in the trashcan by his desk. Rogue curled up on the bed, a boneless, spent mess while Sting redressed and left for the bathroom. He let out a sigh as Sting re-entered the room with a wash cloth.

"Once again I was sucked into fucking you" He grumbled taking it and wiping himself down.

"Oh I'm sorry, It seemed like you were enjoying yourself" Sting smirked sitting down beside him. Rogue threw the washcloth at him and huffed before pulling another one of Sting's shirts over his head and sliding on a new pair of boxers. "Want me to go get you something to drink?"

"That'd be amazing" Rogue murmured curling up against one of the blond's pillows. He heard slight commotion coming from downstairs before Sting returned with no drink in hand. "Why yes, air is a wonderful drink." Sting gave him an unamused look before sighing.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Rogue asked equally unamused.

"We have to take Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy out for pizza and ice cream" The blond grumbled. "Because they heard us and no of us wants to explain what sex is to that sweet innocent blue haired princess."

Rogue felt his entire face heat up...Wendy heard them!? If there was anyone in the world he _didn't_ want to be exposed to Sting's unpredictable libido it was definitely the sweet girl downstairs. Groaning into his hands he laid back down.

This was all Sting's fault as usual.

 **[So there it is, I updated and fixed up a few parts so there's that but here's the Stingue Smut, hope you all enjoyed and I'm going to crawl back into my corner. Insp. For this was "Bad Dog" by Neon Hitch]**


End file.
